137th Mountain Infantry Regiment (Nazi Germany)
|branch = |allegiance = |start_date = |end_date = |role = Mountain Infantry|size = Three Battalions + Support Elements|command_structure = 2nd Mountain Division (Wehrmacht)|commander1 = Oberst - Georg Ritter von Hengl (Feb. 1940 - March 1942)|dates = 1 August 1938 - 8 May 1945}}The 137th Mountain Hunters Regiment or (137. Gebirgs-Jägerregiment) was a former regiment of the Wehrmacht that was part of the 2nd Mountain Division.German Order of Battle Volume Two: 291st-999th Infantry Division, Named Infantry Divisions, and Special Divisions in WWII Page 164-165 Samuel W. Mitcham, Jr. Stackpole Bookshttp://www.lexikon-der-wehrmacht.de/Gliederungen/Gebirgsjagerregimenter/Inhalt.htm History The 137th Mountain Regiment were formed on the 1 August 1938 in the Wehrkreis XVIII. The regiment was the result of the merger between the 12th Infantry Regiment, 1st Carinthian Alpine Hunters Battalion and 3rd Austrian Alpine Hunters Battalion from the former Bundesheer. The regimental headquarters were stationed in Lienz in Wehrkreis XVIII, the 1st battalion was in Salzburg and the 2nd Battalion was in Spittal. Upon formation the regiment was subordinated to the new formed 2nd Mountain Division. Along with the movement a supplementary reserve battalion (replacement battalion) was formed known in Saalfeden. Just after the German Mobilization in 1939 the regiment participated in the Polish Campaign. By the end of the year the regiment was stationed in the Lower Rhine Area. In 1940 the regiment was relocated along with the division to Norway where it would remain until the end of the war. Between 1941 and 1944 the regiment along with members of the Finnish Army fought against the Soviets in the Lapland War. In early 1945 the regiment moved to their home in Saarpfalz where it remained until the end of the war fighting off the Allies. Finally, In February 1945 the 201st Army Mountaineer Battalion was incorporated into the regiment. By the end of the war each regiment was assigned a replacement battalion. The 137th Regiment had the Gebirgsjäger-Ersatz-Bataillon I./137 assigned to them. Organization The organization of a mountain infantry regiment (Gebirgsjäger Regiment) was as follwos:[https://www.amazon.com/Handbook-German-Army-1940-Reference/dp/1870423259 General Staff, War Office. Handbook of the German Army, 1940. Department of Printed Books, The Imperial War Museum, 1940.] * Regimental Headquarters *Signals Section *Motorcycle Despatch Section *'1st Battalion' **Battalion Headquarters **Signals Section **1st Rifle Company **2nd Rifle Company **3rd Rifle Company **4th Rifle Company (Machine-Guns) *'2nd Battalion' **Battalion Headquarters **Signal Section **5th Rifle Company **6th Rifle Company **7th Rifle Company **8th Rifle Company (Machine-Guns) *'3rd Battalion' **Battalion Headquarters **Signal Section **9th Rifle Company **10th Rifle Company **11th Rifle Company **12th Rifle Company (Machine-Guns) *Light Infantry Column *'Mounted Infantry Platoon' **Platoon Headquarters **1st Platoon **2nd Platoon **3rd Platoon *'13th Company' (Infantry Cannon (Gun) Support) **Company Headquarters **Signals Section **1st Cannon Platoon (Light) **2nd Cannon Platoon (Light) **3rd Cannon Platoon (Heavy) *'14th Company' (Anti-Tank Company) **Company Headquarters **1st Anti-Tank Platoon **2nd Anti-Tank Platoon **3rd Anti-Tank Platoon **4th Anti-Tank Platoon *Pioneer Platoon Battles Battles the regiment was involved in: * Invasion of Poland * Invasion of Norway * Battle of Narvik * Lapland War * Operation Silver Fox * Battle of Saar-Moselle Triangle References